


Frozen Banana Stand

by the_magic_one_is_you



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_magic_one_is_you/pseuds/the_magic_one_is_you
Summary: Get your Frozen Bananas here. Unrelated oneshots focusing on Janelsa, largely based on prompts that I received from Tumblr.
Relationships: Elsa/Jane Porter (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Gloves

Jane was a very perceptive woman. On the first day that she arrived in Arendelle, when she was brought before the Queen, she noticed it. Two weeks later, she almost commented on it. But somewhere in the middle of her third week as an honored guest of the Queen herself, she finally did something about it. She and Elsa had taken to spending much of their afternoons together, in the library, the gardens, Elsa's study, in town, but no matter where they went or how many people were around them, she noticed that Elsa always clenched her gloved fists.

She finally asked Princess Anna - "please call me, Anna, Jane" - who explained to her that it had to do with the years of isolation.

The next day, she and the Queen had planned to visit the city gardens, but when said queen was no where to be found, Jane went in search of her.

Finally coming upon a white door with what looked like blue snowflakes painted on it, she knocked.

"Come in Anna," was all she heard. The voice sounded sad and distant.

When she entered, Jane was amazed by the the suspended snowflakes that hung in the air until she noticed a figure huddled in a corner to the left of the door, ice coating the walls and floor around her.

This was the first time Jane saw Elsa, not the Queen of Arendelle, and her heart broke. Elsa looked so small in that corner that it almost brought Jane to tears.

But she didn't dwell on it as Elsa was currently looking at her with wide, scared eyes.

"You." She stood up but stayed glued to the corner. "You shouldn't be here." She tried to be as regal as possible but failed miserably.

"I was looking for you." She took a few small steps towards the Queen. Just like the gorillas she met in Africa, Jane knew that any suddenly movement would spook Elsa and she didn't want to think about what might happen then.

"I thought that perhaps you had forgotten our outing." Another careful step towards her destination.

"I," Elsa seemed lost for words.

"Shall we sit on the bed?" Jane queried.

Elsa nodded but did not take the hand Jane offered.

Jane once again noticed that the Queen wore gloves and that her hands were clenched.

Once they settled on the bed, the Queen explained that Anna told her that she and Jane talked about "… Before…" And that she hoped it didn't change Jane's opinion of her.

Jane assured Her Majesty - "please call me, Elsa, Jane" - that she came to Arendelle to see the Queen and Princess. Magical powers were an added bonus, she said with a smile.

Though Elsa still looked unconvinced, clenching her hands all the more, Jane continued.

"It's not your powers that make you beautiful." At this, she confidently put her hand over Elsa's breast and pushed firmly. "It's your capacity for love and to love."

The Queen's breathing became rapid and small snowflakes began to fall from nowhere. No one dared touch her before now, and this woman was feeling her heartbeat. Could she feel the skipped beats? The thudding noise that sounded so loud in Elsa's ears? Her hands clenched.

Still confident and tired of that damn movement, Jane took one of Elsa's hands in her own and held tight when the blonde tried to jerk it back.

She took off Elsa's thick glove, placed it in the space between them and held their hands up, palms touching each other.

Jane though that their hands fit like a glove but did not wish to ruin the moment with a bad pun.

That was the first time anyone other than Anna touched the Queen's bare hand in over 13 years.


	2. Diplomat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get your Frozen Bananas here. Unrelated oneshots focusing on Janelsa, largely based on prompts that I received from Tumblr.

Jane wandered the castle one evening looking for the queen. She hadn't been at dinner. Elsa had a deal with Jane. Dinner with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Jane at least 5 times a week. Just because she was the queen didn't mean that she had to work through all of her meals, and Jane already believed that Elsa skipped lunches entirely.

Upon checking Elsa's study and finding it empty, she mentally crossed off the second-to-last spot she thought Elsa might be hiding. The British woman was almost out of ideas. Elsa hadn't been in her study, the library, the council chambers, the kitchens, or their bedroom. Her brow creased with worry for the blonde.

Hurrying down the hallway, Jane made her way to the portrait gallery. Sure enough, the blonde was sound asleep on the lounge below Joan of Arc. Jane smiled as she got closer and knelt down beside the young queen. She'd long since memorized Elsa's face- the pale freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks, the way her nose curved, her beautifully long lashes. Jane knew everything about Elsa, yet she stared because she was still in awe of her. Jane swept Elsa's bangs away from her angelic face, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. Seeing that Elsa's face looked slightly thinner, she made a mental note to have Gerda send up some toast and tea later.

While Jane was lost in thought, Elsa stirred and opened her eyes. Smiling at the brunette in front of her, she blinked once before whispering, "Hey."

"Hello to you, Your Majesty," Jane whispered back as she lightly booped Elsa's nose, a gesture that Jane used to tease her lover.

"Oh, we're using formalities, now?" Elsa questioned. "Well then, Miss Porter, by order of the Queen of Arendelle, you are hereby requested to join Her Majesty where she lies for a brief nap."

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled. "But darling, you slept through dinner."

"Jane, the queen has given her orders." Elsa assumed as much of a regal air as possible from her position.

Jane stood and dusted invisible dirt off her skirt before laying down on the small lounge facing Elsa. Wrapping her arm around the blonde to draw her near, she finally replied, "I request a compromise, Your Excellency."

"Oh?" Came the reply.

"I request that we go down to the kitchens for a small meal, after which I will join you in our bed."

Elsa could see the concern for her health in Jane's eyes. It was hard not to notice it. "You are an extremely talented diplomat, Miss Porter. Perhaps we can see this deal with a kiss, for good measure?"

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Jane leaned in and kissed Elsa's pink lips gently.

"Jane?" Elsa put her hand on Jane's cheek.

Jane covered Elsa's hand. "Yes, my love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa. Now do let's get up because our bed is much more comfortable than this lounge." Jane stood up and helped Elsa to her feet. Turning towards the kitchens, the two exited the gallery hand in hand.

Later that night, after making love to each other, Jane gathered Elsa up in her arms, kissed her bare shoulder, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Chapters 1 and 2 are cross-posted to FFN.


End file.
